


Roomates

by Epsilon_Stark2000



Category: The Astronauts (TV 2020)
Genre: Ab Worship, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Cock Sucking, Depression, Gay Sex, Love, Lust, M/M, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Romance, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, True Love, mastrubation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epsilon_Stark2000/pseuds/Epsilon_Stark2000
Summary: After a near death experience Elliot has decided he doesn't want Will to be alone ever and let's him stay in his cabin
Relationships: Will Rivers/Elliott Combs
Kudos: 7





	Roomates

Matilda: I'm Warning you Will  
Will: (freaking out) IT'S STUCK  
Elliott: COME ON WILL!!!! 3 SECOND  
Will: AHHHHHHH<  
(gets electrocoated)  
Elliott: WILLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Elliott awakens from his nightmare he has had these nightmares for the last 3 nights since that day, the day he lost Will almost, The Odyssey has completely lost contact with Earth and flight controls are in shambles after the fucked with Matilda the ship is now a drift in space with no real way to fix it, of course Sammy has basically dedicated her life to fix it she hasn't slept, Martin has locked himself in the greenhouse working on his plants, Doria has just been in her room crying off and on.....and Will has hardly talked since his near death experience. Elliott get's out of bed and looks in the mirror at his shirtless fit form and walks to it.

Elliott: Come on man don't be afraid....this will be fun....

Elliott not bothering with a shirt heads for the Med bay. Will is lying on his examination table not able to sleep he hasn't been able to since the incident he is afraid if he closes his eyes he will never be able to open his eyes again. Elliot enters the Med Bay.

Elliott: Hey Will  
Will: (impressed by how fit Elliott is can't help but stare at him but quickly looks away not trying to be a weirdo) Uh Hey dude what's up  
Elliott: (sits next to him) I know you haven't slept Will not since  
Will: Yeah.....I have tried but  
Elliott: You Don't have to explain I know...I have trouble sleeping since then too.....I just keep thinking (get's choked up) I shouldn't have ever let you go in there you could have died and then.....I just I don't know what I'd do with myself (breaks down crying)  
Will: (shocked at just how open and venerable he's being and he just instinctively hugs him)  
Elliott: (embraces the younger boy right away and keeps crying)  
Will: Hey, I'm okay...I'm Okay...that's what matters yeah.....  
Elliott: (wiping his tears) yeah I suppose Will.....your my best friend and If anything had happened  
Will: But it didn't.....Still though the thought of sleeping  
Elliott: Yeah I uh actually had a thought about that  
Will: Oh really  
Elliott: My Room is big enough for the both of us and I thought well maybe you could stay with me  
Will: Like...Share a bed.....with you  
Elliott: FUCK, dumb Idea I shouldn't have asked STUPID, STUPID  
Will: (takes his hand) Elliott, I think that is exactly what I need  
Elliott: (smiles) Yeah  
Will: Yeah

The Two Boys Head to the cabin.

Elliott: You don't mind btw I can put on a shirt you know  
Will: DON'T!!!!! I uh I mean you don't have too  
Elliott: (smiles) Alright feel free to make yourself comfortable as well I mean this is OUR room now  
Will: This isn't just a temporary thing then  
Elliott: No, We never should have made you stay in med bay  
Will: I volunteered  
Elliott: It wasn't fair this is the biggest room anyway and I should have offered it ages ago  
Will: Well you did now.....  
Elliott: These Rooms get a lot hotter than Med Bay....I'm sure  
Will: It's just....well I do at home but I'm sat next to you and  
Elliott: Dude we are brothers now okay I won't judge  
Will: Um yeah Okay (he takes off his shirt he's not as fit but he does have some lightly defined abs and very nice nipples which is the first thing Elliot noticed)  
Elliott: (staring)  
Will: You're Judging me  
Elliott: NO, I mean yeah but it's good your cute  
Will: (blushes) you think I'm cute  
Elliott: Yes Will I do  
Will: Well uh so are you  
Elliott: (blushes) thanks  
(they stare into each others eyes)  
Elliott: (pulls away) SO UH THE BED  
Will: Uh Yeah Kinda cramped but....I need that  
Elliott: Yeah I'll protect you, I will never let anything or anyone hurt you ever again  
Will: (smiles hard) I'm glad you said that....let's uh sleep  
Elliott: Uh yeah Sleep (he lays in the bed and pats the spot next to him)  
Will: (gets in the bed)  
Elliott: (wraps his arms around him) Sleep well  
Will: (snuggles up to him) Oh I will  
Elliott: (smiles hard) Good 

2 Hours Later, Elliott Awakens the younger boy sleeping peacefully in his embrace

Elliott: (smiles) He's so cute when he's sleeping (brushes a hair off of his face)  
Will: (is out like a rock)  
Elliott: (starts rubbing his hand on Will's bare chest) his skin is so smooth (continues to rub)  
Will: (lets out a little moan but is still out like a light)  
Elliott: (notices Will has a growing bulge in his pants which makes him realize that he himself is as hard as a rock his boner pressed against Will's butt) Fuckkkkkk  
Will: (still out)  
Elliott: Fuck it (he grinds up against Will and rubs his boner)  
Will: (Let's out an audible Moan)  
Elliott: Oh Shit that's sexy as hell (looks at his cute face) Fuck FUCK FUCK  
Will: (still out)  
Elliott: (takes a deep breath rolls Will's head towards his and starts to close the gap between them)  
Will: (pulls him into a passionate kiss)  
Elliott: (shocked but kisses him back)  
Will: Soooooooooo  
Elliott: Fuck It, I like you Will, I......Love you your the sweetest cutest guy I have ever met  
Will: and your hot as fuck!!!!  
Elliott: (shocked by Will cussing) you swear  
Will: When your as fucking hot as you are, hell yeah I swear  
Elliott: (smiles) Come Here you (starts making out with him)

Elliott, lies on his back and Will crawls on top of him not ever separating their lips, Elliott rubs his hands up and down Will's back. 

Will: I um Haven't ever  
Elliott: Me either nut I have watched enough porn to figure it out....but if you don't want to we don't have too  
Will: Elliott I want too  
Elliott: You do  
Will: Yes Elliott I want you to fuck me  
Elliott: You Cussing turns me on SOOOOOO MUCH.  
Will: Oh Yeah Baby  
Elliott: Yessss (they resume making out) 

1 Hour Later  
Elliott: I could just make out with you all day  
Will: We could orrrr I could suck you now  
Elliott: Oh yeah  
Will: Mhm  
Elliott: Well then I say go for It  
Will: Okay (smirks)

Elliott, pulls down his waistband allowing his 7 inch cock to spring free, Will is in love with it as he has never seen one that big before, he takes a few moments to admire it before beginning too suck the cock with ease.

Elliott: OHHHHHHHHH Shit your rather good at this have you had practice  
Will: I told you I was a virgin dude, and well I guess it just came naturally to me  
Elliott: (rubs his head) Well you really and truly are a natural baby boy  
Will: Thanks (resumes sucking)  
Elliott: Shit YEAH THAT'S IT WILLY BOY MMMM YEAH

Will loves the taste of Elliot's big cock in his mouth and Elliot loves just rubbing his fingers through his dirty blonde locks causing both to moan in pleasure. Elliot wants to please Will the way he is pleasing him so he taps on his shoulder and says.

Elliott: Willy take off those pants you wont be needing them any longer  
Will: Well if you insist I am a little nervous because your bigger  
Elliott: Will Rivers you listen here, I don't care how big your cock is all I care about is you  
Will: (tearing up) Well okay then (he pulls down his sweats revealing a tiny but cute 5 inch dick)  
Elliott: Aweeee I love him (starts jerking it)  
Will: mmmmmmm and he loves you baby  
Elliott: Oh I'm sure he does (starts sucking)  
Will: HOLY SHIT, YES, YES, YES!!!!!  
Elliott: MMMMMM so delicious  
Will: I HAVE NEVER FELT ANYTHING SO EXHLERATING!!!  
Elliott: Wanna feel really good baby boy (smirks)  
Will: Oh you already know I do  
Elliott: Well then Rivers I see no reason to delay  
Will: Me either combs, what would my mom and your dad say about this  
Elliott: (smirks) Who fucking cares (smacks Will's ass)  
Will: (moans) OHHHHH YESS  
Elliott: Okay babe this will hurt at first and that Is the last thing I want so our safe word is  
Both: Squeebe!!!!!!!!!!!! (they laugh)  
Will: All Right go for it  
Elliott: As you wish 

Elliot lines up his cock with Will's virgin Asshole and slowly begins thrusting in and out, at first Will has a lot a discomfort and is very much in pain, but he knows it will turn to pleasure soon enough so the young lad toughs it out and as expected the pain soon turns to pleasure as Elliott is hitting just the right spot, Elliott loves the feeling of Will's tight ass around his cock and the boys cute little moans are everything they turn him on so much and he just loves everything about all of this. Will has always known he was Gay and the moment he saw Elliott, not to be cheesy but it was love at first sight and the fact that he feels the same way is amazing. Elliott noticed just how cute this boy was the moment he laid eyes on him the crush was instant but he pushed it down due to the whole spy thing and is fear of being who he is, all his life Elliott had been perceived as a womanzier due to his rugged good looks but in reality, he wanted nothing to do with Women he wanted to Love a boy and one boy in particular William Rivers the most amazing boy he has ever met. This sex is truly loving Elliot makes sure to do everything to please his baby and not hurt him at all. Will is so into this having Sex with his he guess now Boyfriend is the one and only activity he wants to participate in. Once Elliott knows Will can take it he picks up the pace and goes faster and harder causing both to become moaning messes. 

Will: AWE YES ELLIOTT FUCK YEAH  
Elliott: MMMMMM WILLY I"M CLOSE  
Will: Me tooooo  
Elliott: Want me to  
Will: In my mouth please  
Elliot: Okay same for you  
(they get into 69 position)  
Will: Alright here we go 

They begin sucking each other off once again but this time they are both so close it only takes a few moments for the boys to simultaneously cum deep in each others throats they quickly reposition and start making out to share each others juices. 

Will: mmmmm Elliott  
Elliott: mmm Will  
Will: That was the single most amazing thing I have ever done in my whole life  
Elliott: Awe Will....I loved It and I love you  
Will: I love you more......Boyfriend?????  
Elliott: Boyfriend (kisses him passionately)  
Will: (kisses him back)

They make out for a bit before snuggling up into each others embrace and dosing off together both feeling the happiest they have ever felt.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write this I may or may not continue this story but not for a while at least but still let me know thoughts in the comment section down below and make sure to follow me on Wattpad @epsilon stark and on Twitter where I am most active @young celebs fanpage  
> -Epsilon


End file.
